Camping
by FantsyGirl13
Summary: What happens when the seniour novices go on camp with st basil with rose and dimitri hiding there relashion ship
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own vampire academy or the characters just Lilly and the kids and well you will find out as the story goes on**

Today was the first day of senior camp we were going to camp with st basil's in Russia Dimitri smirked at me I was pregnant with his child I hadn't told him yet though I was hoping I could at camp we all got on the plane and took off I turned around we were in the middle column we meaning mason  
>Eddie Christian Adrian who tagged along Mia Medrith Lilly Lissa Carly and me<p>

We decided to play truth or dare so Christian started and turned to me "Rose truth or dare" I scoffed and said "dare" he smirked and said go up to Stan crying and tell him about some issues in your life" I smiled and got up with the guys cracking up I pretended to start crying and went to Stan

I jumped on his lap and sobbed into his shirt everyone was looking at us completely quiet so I started my little act "guardian alto my boyfriend dumped me he said I wasn't could enough because I wouldn't have sex with him and it was my time of the month and then he screamed at me and said that I didn't care about him and that I should grow up but I didn't mean to upset him

And then he said that I was worthless because we couldn't have children but I can because I'm shadow kissed and then he said that I was a slut and a whore and my mum doesn't even care about me she is never around and I never had a dad he properly hates me for being born" Stan rubbed my back freaked out then I jumped off and said "thanks for being there guardian alto" and I walked back to my seat and everyone cracked up laughing.

I smiled and sat down and turned to Mason he said "dare" I smiled and said "strip down then go up to the front and ask if anyone can guess how long your dick is"

He stripped glaring at me and he walked up the front Alberta asked "what are you doing" then mason said "can anyone guess how long my dick is I can't work it out and I can't find my ruler" I cracked up and called out hey mason is it 8 cm like Christians but yours does look bigger is it 8 inches" he smiled at me and said that it was "9 and ½ inches" I cracked up but then he took it to far and said "you would know you blew me before"

Everyone looked at me I said "mason I never have blown you I've blown one guy and had sex with one guy I'm not a slut like everyone thinks ok so mason put your cloths back on and if you're lucky then maybe I will let you see my bikini" he shoved his cloths on and sat down ready everyone looked at us in shock

Mason looked at Eddie "truth or dare" Eddie said "dare" as well I smiled mason was evil sometimes "ok" he smiled and said "go in to the bathrooms and start shouting like your masturbating and call out Alberta's name

He went to the bathroom and started moaning everyone looked towards the door and they then heard "oh Alberta mmm right there just like that" and then a massive shout of "Alberta" she looked disgusted Eddie came out and walked straight to his seat while everyone looked at him in shock when they stop looking Eddie looked at Adrian and smirked

Adrian said truth Eddie pouted but then said ok what was the weirdest, best, worst, bitchiest and tightest position and person you have ever had sex with or in and then what the most you want to do to Rose" I groaned and then he started telling us

"Weirdest properly Tasha Ozera and the position would be oh when this girl was in the shower and I was blindfolded and I did her backwards best Avery Lazar and with them an top so I can see their tits bouncing worst would be Camilla Conta she just expected to be pleasured worst position would be up there ass bitchiest would be Laura Badica she spent the whole time complaining about her friends and position would be doggy style tightest Katie Zeklos and position would be normal sex when you pop there cherry and with you Rose I would love to have you as the naughty school student and me the principle and sex is your punishment"

We all started at him then we were laughing our ass of and then I started almost pucking when he said mine Christian looked at him and said "dude that's messed up"

Then he asked Lissa and she said dare he smiled and said "go up there so everyone can see you tell them you like dirty sex and Rose is the best and then I'm second and then slap Christian and say he didn't pleasure you enough"

Lissa went up and everyone looked at her she looked at everyone and started to call out "I love dirty rough sex and Rose my best friend is defiantly the best I have ever had and Adrian was the best guy the way he pushes himself in and out of you" we saw a bunch of girls nodding then she ran up to us and slapped Christian everyone had wide eyes the she spoke again "Christian why couldn't you pleasure me right or enough it's all your fault that I needed sex with other people you loser" then she growled and sat in her seat

She looked at Medrith she whispered truth I snickered Lissa said "ok how many times have you pleasured yourself" Medrith blushed and said "well about once a week"

Medrith looked at Mia, Mia said "dare" Medrith said "go in front of Stan and propose to him and then kiss him" Mia nodded and walked to Stan and knelt down

"Stan I have loved you since I met you and we all know your attracted to me I promise to love you every day and fuck your brains out will you marry me" then she jumped up and kissed him he pushed her of and screamed at her so she pretended to cry and sat in her seat Eddie snickered then we couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard I fell of my seat crying

Mia glared at us and smirked at Carly, Carly said " truth" Mia sighed and said "is it true that you spelt spaghetti down Camilla's top" Carly smiled and nodded then Carly looked at Lilly

Lilly said "dare" and because Carly is so sweet she said "I dare you to run up and down singing nobody's perfect by Jessie.J and Lilly did it using the swear word version then she sat down and looked at Christian pay back he said "dare" smirking Lilly said I dare you to start talking to guardian Belovik saying how sexy Rose is and what you could do if you saw her and Lissa together until he yells at you."

He gulped and got up I smiled Dimitri was strong everyone feared him we listened in Christian said "hey Belovik Rose is so hot if I could get my arms around I would fuck her nice and hard" I saw Dimitri tense up "and hear her moaning my name imagine if her and Lissa were actually doing it my dick would go into Rose or Lissa while she pleasured the other one by fingering" Dimitri yelled at him and Christian ran to his seat

I got up and put my hand on Dimitri he calmed down I whispered "don't worry it's just truth or dare that's the end of the game ok calm down" he nodded and I walked back to my seat smirking ten minutes later it was time for the plane to land time to start camp


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone got off the plane our group was staying together with Dimitri because every place needed a guardian and we had Dimitri's little sister with us who was my age he smiled when I looked confused so Viktoria with her group of friends Nikola Dennis Travis Lev Arthur Tamara joined us

Our cabin got ready and we went to dinner Dimitri went and sat with the guardians while Vika laughed at what we were saying then we asked if there were any embarrassing stories about him we laughed so much everyone looked at us while I was crying from laughing so much Dimitri came over to us and well I started laughing Vika smiled

Dimitri shock his head then he smirked he grabbed Vika's water and chucked on me everyone was looking at him in shock and I mean the whole school I growled "you are so going to get it know Dimitri" so I poured my water all over him then I started to run while he chased me we heard everyone laughing even Alberta and Kivora then he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist I turned around and smirked mason passed me his cupped and I threw it at Dimitri so Mia's went over my head

Then I dumped the remainder of my food over him and I ran and got in the shower about ten minutes later everyone came back into the cabin I got out in my small black and purple pj shorts and the top was lacy black and full black under the lacy part I smiled and Adrian whistled Dimitri glared at him then Vika and Dimitri were talking in Russian all I recognized was Vika Dimka and Roza Lissa had her mouth open as did all the moroi

Dimitri blushed when he realised there were moroi around they had all learnt fluent Russian so they knew what he was saying Lissa jumped on me and screamed "why the hell didn't you tell me you were in love with guardian Belovik and you have had sex with him"

I blushed Dimitri wrapped his arms around me I snuggled into them and smiled remembering "yeah I should of told you but the sex was perfect but I was limping the day after we were so rough" now it was Dimitri's turn to blush while everyone else snickered and Vika said "ewwwwwwwwwwww that's disgusting Rose he's my brother I smirked and said "you know there is this thing that he does with his fingers that" Vika screamed to cut me off we all laughed

Vika got up and changed coming back in a pair of red shorts and tank top pj set and Dimitri asked what she was wearing it was funny seeing him argue in English I stepped in and grabbed Dimitri and glared at him he stopped and looked at me then backed off

I smiled and then they hugged me laughing Dimitri had gone out to speak to Tasha stupid helper jobs she said that she would help watch over us whatever she did it to be close to Dimitri I saw them talking and fell asleep thinking about my Dimitri

When I awoke it was midnight for us Dimitri wasn't in his bed I got out and walked around I couldn't find him I went to Tasha's room and Dimitri was there and he was hugging Tasha while she snuggled into him i started to cry I felt my heart split in two I ran back to our cabin everyone was sitting up I guess the sun woke them when I opened the door they looked confused to see me cry I jumped on my bed crying I didn't care if my child got hurt

Lissa got up and laid next to me and got me up she asked "what's wrong" I sobbed into her shoulder when I calmed down I said "I found d-d-Dimitri in Tasha's room cuddling up to her" then I started to just blabber "why am I so stupid Lissa I sleep with him I told him I loved him hell I'm pregnant with his child and yet he properly never loved me he was waiting for Tasha"

Lissa rubbed my back until I stopped rambling then she whispered to me "your pregnant with guardian Belovik's child" I nodded she asked if I had told him yet I shook my head she sighed Dimitri came in and everyone looked at him he ran next to me and asked why I was crying I screamed at him "did you ever care about me or were you using me as your slut until you got Tasha I thought you loved me I saw you cuddling each other" he cut me off by shoving his mouth on mine

He laughed and said "Rose there was a reason that I was cuddling Tasha she was upset about her brother being killed by the guardians again it has been thirteen years she helped me with something for you too this wasn't the way I planned on doing this but" he got off the bed and got on one knee in front of me everyone looked at him like he was crazy as he pulled out a ring

"Roza I will love you forever and always I will never let anything happen to you I would kill myself if anything happened to you your my sun my moon my earth my world you the only thing ever on my mind even when the strigoi attacked you were who I thought of even though we can't have a family it doesn't matter to me because you are my family Roza will you marry me" I nodded he kissed me and pulled me up into the air and spun me around when he put me down I smiled

I said "Dimitri I believe you and we can have a family together I'm pregnant with your child you know you're the only person I have slept with don't know how many though I just took a test" Dimitri looked at me and whispered "are you serious" I nodded

Dimitri smiled picked me up and spun me around again I laid in Dimitri's bed next to him in the other room and we all fell asleep again besides me and Dimitri we had to celebrate didn't we. it was the night of our engagement ;) and let me tell you that was the best thing ever I just wish I didn't need to sleep


End file.
